Five Nights at Albert's 4: The Endgame/Good Old Days 2 DLC
Yes, a sequel to a DLC. Storyline After FNaA 4, a new storage opens! It's called "Golden Alber's New Place". You, a robber, broke in and decided to apply. You got the job, hooray? But actually hooray? The company that made this isn't RoomFoam Entertainment. Unless you solve the mysteries, the company that created this building will remain a mystery. You actually want to know who created this place. Oh, and the characters, AGAIN, move around at night. Gameplay Unlike most FNaA DLCs or games, this is only 1 night. The building is relatively small, too. Only 3 cameras. However, there are 2 entryways to your office, and you have to turn around to face them. You have a light, a camera, and a small robot you can control. To control the robot, click the "BOT" button on the cams to control it. Moving it around is like a minigame in the style of FNaF 3 post-night ones, but you can shock the characters. The robot has a limited battery, so use it wisely. At 6 AM, if you haven't done special tasks, time will rewind to 1 AM. If you want to complete the game, you need to click around objects in the cameras and objects in the lit-up hallways. There are 10 objects you need to find. They are scattered around randomly. Characters Golden Albert 5.5 He is Golden Freddy with a minion face. He will move from Cam 2 to Cam 1 before moving to Cam 3 and moving to the hallways. Depending on where he is at, shine the light at him to stop him. The robot doesn't affect him. Redbear Withered Freddy, but red. He can't be seen in the cams but in the Robot map. Shock him to make him go back. Skeleton Man Just the Roblox Skeleton. He can be seen in both the Robot Map and the cams. He will go from Cam 2 to Cam 1 then 3 then the front hall. He isn't affected by your light, and will only move back if you use the Robot while he is in your cameras. Shadow Albert 5.5 GA 5.5 but entirely black. He will randomly appear in the office after pulling the cameras down. Pull them up to prevent his attack. Shadow Rust Rust, but entirely purple. He will randomly appear in your cameras. Pull them down to prevent his attack. Shadow Jon Jon, but entirely purple. If you see him in the Robot Map, turn off the map. Endings Normal Once you pass the night with all objects found, you get a cutscene of the Shadows slowly fading out. Then everything starts burning and you get a poorly drawn stickman with no eyes. Custom Night If you pass CN, you'll get the same ending, but after the stickman, you get text that reads "you're better at this lol" Custom Night After unlocking the Ending, you can play this and customize the A.I. of the characters. There are 2 bonus characters, Grey Albert and Light Albert. You also don't need to find objects to pass the night. Bonus Behaviors Some behaviors have been slightly altered. Golden Albert 5.5 He now will only appear in the front hall. Shadow Jon You can also shock him instead of just turning off the map. Grey Albert He will be on Cam 3. Look at him to prevent him from moving. If you don't, you can click on him, but only once. If you click on him, he will go back, but you need to watch him more often to stop his attack. Light Albert On the Map, he will chase you for a bit. Keep running away, as the shocks don't do anything. If he catches you, he will disable the robot permanently. Scrapped Content This is next to the Custom Night begin button, and like Custom Night, it requires Night 1 to get passed. * Light Albert's mechanic was meant to be used for a boss fight that was scrapped. * A Jammer was meant to be used. * A third ending was meant to exist.